sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tundra Reaver
Tundra Reavers are a predatory species that roam Artika, and one of the top predators in that location, alongside Denkuzuri and Tizheruks. While once relatively common, they are now endangered due to being poached for their prized ice horns and their pelts. As a result, and in an effort to preserve the numbers of these noble beasts, many groups in Artika, most notably the Ice Clan of Kyanos and the Gelid Forest Freedom Fighters, have actively fought against the slaughtering of these creatures. Biology Tundra Reavers have elongated bodies similar in shape to Mobini weasels, but on a much larger scale, and with large and sturdy claws. Their faces are somewhat lupine, with bladed horns of ice adorning their heads, and a long mane running down their necks. They also have plated ice armor along their backs, and relatively long tails that taper down to a point. Both genders have long, tufted whiskers growing from their muzzles; however, females have two pairs of somewhat shorter whiskers, while males have a singular, longer pair. This is the only instance of sexual dimorphism in this species; they are monomorphic otherwise. Temperament Being predators, Tundra Reavers are somewhat difficult to approach safely, especially if they're hungry. A well-fed Tundra Reaver tends to keep to itself, however, and rarely attacks unprovoked. Females are known for being more aggressive, and are more likely to attack without warning; keeping your distance is the safest way to deal with these creatures, regardless of their gender. They are primarily solitary, with small, tight-knit families occasionally being seen, usually consisting of 2-3 young pups and their parents. Both parents are terrifyingly protective of their offspring; approaching what may appear to be a couple of pups playing is a death wish, as the parents are always close by. Diet Tundra Reavers are primarily carnivorous, preferring to feed on meat whenever possible. Almost any creature is fair game in their eyes; this includes Frost Imps and even the pups of Tizheruks, another predatory species known for being quite formidable in its own right. If there are no prey sources to be found, they will resort to eating anything, including berries, nuts and roots. Reproduction Offspring Tundra Reaver pups are born completely bare of the ice armor and horns; these start to grow in at roughly three years old. The pups become independent at roughly 4 years of age; before that, their parents will teach them how to hunt, and often bring back weakened prey for them to practice on. Abilities Powerful predators, Tundra Reavers have deadly weapons at their disposal, in the form of their claws, teeth and horns, all of which are sharp. They have the power and the tools to take down practically any creature larger than themselves; in fact, one of the only creatures they cannot prey upon are Tundra Catoblepi. All Tundra Reavers are able to manipulate the Element of Ice. Their attacks are primarily melee, with some ranged moves in their arsenal. Weaknesses Tundra Reavers are weak to the Elements of Fire and Earth. Notes The Golden Glade Wildlife Sanctuary, located in Northamer, has a female Tundra Reaver they named Kholat (after Kholat Syakhal). Acquired as an orphaned, injured pup (her parents were killed by poachers), Kholat is now a well-fed and somewhat spoiled beast. The sanctuary apparently has plans to acquire a wild male to breed with Kholat in an effort to bring the Tundra Reavers away from being an endangered species. Trivia *The supposedly mythical creature known as Imawashii is said to be a giant Tundra Reaver. This theory is unfounded, as there are people who claim Imawashii is a giant Abomasnow, while others say he (or she) is an Ice Dragon. *The Ice Goddess Telchur bears some resemblance to this species; however, she is fully bipedal. Category:Species